


Got7 Title Tracks

by SkyPhoenix13125



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Reader-Insert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPhoenix13125/pseuds/SkyPhoenix13125
Summary: A collection of songfics based on some of Got7's most recent title tracks from their albums.Originally posted on Wattpad. This is my original work.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/You, Im Jaebum | JB/You, Jackson Wang/You, Kim Yugyeom/You, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | Bambam/You, Mark Tuan/You, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You
Kudos: 16





	1. Never Ever

"Yugyeom, I like you."

Yugyeom heard the words ringing in his ears. He'd watched them leave your lips, and yet he tried his best to relax his posture and smile anyway.

He tried. In reality, it was some kind of half grimace that already gave you your answer. 

"I'm not really looking for a relationship right now," he told you after a moment. It wasn't entirely a lie. He had a lot of responsibilities and it was hard to balance those out on his own. But the real reason that he didn't want to date was that he didn't think he'd be good at it. It seemed like it'd be another responsibility that he'd have to add on to his growing schedule and he wasn't sure that he was ready for that.

"I understand."

And you did. You hadn't meant to say it, you'd just decided on the spur of the moment. And now here you were, dealing with the consequences.

BamBam nearly spat out his drink when Yugyeom told him. "You did what?"

"I asked to stay friends. Just because we don't feel the same way doesn't mean we can't do that."

"Gyeom," he sighed. "That's asking too much, man."

"What do you mean?"

"Being friends with someone you care about like that is hard. Regardless of whether it's a simple crush or puppy love."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said anything about love?"

"You'll understand more about this when you're older."

"You're only a few months older than me," the taller boy grumbled.

"Whatever you say. But this won't last like this, and don't come crying to me when I'm right."

Yugyeom had scoffed at his fellow member. He thought he was crazy. You would never turn your back on him like that. You had agreed to stay friends, surely that wasn't going to happen between you.

And yet...hangouts with all three of you became weird. Anytime BamBam happened to leave the two of you alone, there was an awkward tension in the air.

You took longer to respond to texts and didn't free up your schedule to hang out. Normally this would bother him more but the members were preparing for a tour so all his energy was focused on perfecting their performances before they left.

But that tour was the most agonizing one he'd ever done.

Normally you were messaging constantly in between stops, sharing pictures or memes or funny stories about the members. If he couldn't reach you during the day, you were just a phone call away at night when the concerts were over.

He whined and complained to his other members (with the exception of BamBam).

Jackson clapped him on the back and offered to go explore the city with him.

Mark and Youngjae showed him pictures of Coco to cheer him up.

Jaebum and Jinyoung listened stoicly before asking why he didn't just call you. 

Every time he would simply sigh and find a reason to retreat back to his own room. What he didn't tell the other members was that he'd already tried getting in touch. Several times, in fact. But you either left him or read or sent him to voicemail. He wasn't getting through at all.

And that hurt him more than anything else.

Meanwhile, you were dealing with your own aftermath of your confession. You'd started hanging out with other friends instead of BamBam and Yugyeom. You threw yourself into work. Whatever you could do to distract yourself from having to remember the look on his face when you confessed.

You knew that they were on tour but that only seemed to make things worse. They were everywhere - television interviews, trending on social media, popping up on your recommended videos on Youtube. And to top it all off, Yugyeom kept trying to get in touch with you.

If he didn't want a relationship, that was fine. But he couldn't expect you to give him the same amount of attention as when you two were friends. It was painful seeing his smiling face show up on your phone whenever he sent a new text.

You were nearly ready to answer him and tell him to leave you alone for good when he showed up to see you in person.

You had opened the door to leave when you realized he was standing there, fist raised to knock. 

"Yugyeom? Are you back already?"

He shuffled his weight, adjusting his hat on his head. "Yeah, got in early this morning. I thought I'd come by to see you. You...haven't been answering your phone." 

"I didn't have anything to say to you."

The words came out harsher than you meant. But Yugyeom merely nodded, staring down at the floor. You waited a few seconds to see if he'd respond, but he didn't. So you shut your door and moved past him.

"I've got errands to run. I'll see you later."

"I know I messed up," he called after you. "I know it hurts seeing me. Probably even talking to me. But it hurts not seeing you too, and I....like you. I didn't admit it because I thought being in a relationship was too much work for someone like me. But I'm willing to try if it's for you."

You turned around. "Are you serious?"

"I really like you. I took you for granted and I didn't realize it until you stopped talking to me. But if you can forgive me, I will do anything to make it up to you. One date, that's all I want."

And just like that, the tables had turned. Suddenly Yugeom was the one confessing. You hadn't expected him to be so upset about your lack of communication.

"You mean that?" you pressed again.

He finally brought his eyes up to meet yours. "If you give me another chance, I'm never letting you go again." And he obviously meant every word.

"I can't do anything today. But how about tomorrow?"

"Yes! Yes, tomorrow is perfect." He grabbed you in a hug. 

You chuckled softly. "Okay, okay, I really have to go now. Just figure out the details and let me know." You pulled away and started to leave.

"I will. You won't regret this, I promise."

One thing was for sure. He was definitely going to pull out all the stops to make sure you had a great time with him.


	2. You Are

Youngjae had been incredibly restless for the last few days. The other members couldn't seem to figure out why and even when they asked, he wouldn't give them a satisfactory answer.

"He didn't ask (Y/N) out yet," Mark eventually told them.

They all nodded their understanding.

Youngjae was hopelessly infatuated with you and was constantly trying to find a way to get up the courage to say something. He just had to find the right way to do it.

That was one of Youngjae's biggest issues when it came to relationships. He wanted things to go perfectly. No one could really fault him for it, but it did make things difficult when you were always waiting for the "right" timing. The "right" location. The "right" everything.

Taking you out for ice cream ended up with him fighting off a monster brain freeze because he got nervous and took a really big bite.

Going to see the cherry blossoms with you had somehow made his allergies flare to life, more powerful than he'd ever seen them. You had to guide him back to the dorm that day because his eyes were too itchy and watery to see clearly.

Writing you a song had only given him twenty useless drafts and a bad case of writer's block because nothing he wrote seemed right. And a slightly higher appreciation for JB.

Each member had gently tried to dissuade him from that kind of thinking, urging him to just tell you how he felt without worrying about the pressure.

But he refused, arguing that you were worth every bit of preparation and you deserved it. So they tried to take comfort in the fact that at the very least, he wouldn't get rejected whenever he ended up telling you how he felt.

It was equally obvious to the other members that you already liked Youngjae plenty. Jackson joked that you hadn't said anything yourself because you'd be ruining Youngjae's perfect plan. And despite knowing that he was only joking, they were tempted to agree with that idea.

Youngjae's perfect plan was the one thing standing between him and you.

And perfect it was. Youngjae had arranged everything. He'd spent the entire morning cooking for the both of you and invited you to a secluded spot at a nearby park. You were going to have a great picnic and watch the clouds together.

Everything was going well. You'd met him on time. You were both enjoying the food he cooked. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. It was like something out of a movie.

He shyly accepted your compliments on how wonderful this was, trying to pretend that he hadn't spent so much time agonizing over it.

And that's when he felt it. A natural lull in the conversation. An invitation to redirect the conversation and tell you what he'd been longing to say.

"So, the reason that I invited you here was--" Thunk!

You watched in horror as a Frisbee hit him in the side of the head.

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry," a young man apologized as he raced over, his dog close behind. The dog picked up the disc and wagged its tail, looking pretty proud of itself.

Youngjae was still clutching his head. "I think I'll be okay," he muttered.

The man apologized about three more times before finally leaving with his dog.

"Here, do you want to lay down?" you offered, helping him lay down on the blanket. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. That helped a little with the pain, although he wasn't sure why.

You sat up beside him, gently running your fingers through his hair. "At least it wasn't anything harder than plastic," you mused.

"Can we forget that happened?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Sure. Do you remember what you were going to tell me earlier?"

"Yeah. Um, the reason I brought you here...I wanted to tell you that I..."

He opened his eyes and his vision swam. Not because of the head injury, but because of the sight of you, watching him so intently. Framed against the bright blue sky above you. It was beautiful.

You were beautiful.

"Do you mean that?" you asked.

"Oh, shit. Did I say that out loud?" He gasped. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to curse, please forget that I said that. I can't believe I did that."

He quickly brought his hands over his face to try and hide his embarrassment. Why could this confession never go the way he wanted it to?

"It's all ruined," he muttered.

"What is?"

"This...my confession. I had it all planned out and it was going well and I just ruined it." He sighed. "This happens every time, I don't know why I'm surprised."

"Youngjae, you don't have to be embarrassed."

"I don't?" he asked, carefully peering between his fingers at you. You smiled at him.

"I already knew you liked me. I was trying to give you the chance to tell me yourself."

"When did you find out?"

"After the cherry blossoms. You were really upset about your allergies so I talked to Mark."

He groaned. "I can't believe this! I've been going to all this trouble and you already knew. Maybe they're right, I care too much about getting this right. I should have just told you weeks ago."

"It's nice that you want to make such an effort," you assured him. "And it wasn't completely ruined. It was a really nice picnic, Youngjae."

He opened his mouth to say something but you'd suddenly settled next to him on the blanket. Staring up at the clouds with him, just like he wanted.

"I'm sorry for always acting this way around you. The world just feels so different when I'm with you. Like I'm surrounded by clear skies and sunshine all the time. I want to keep that feeling for as long as I can."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"No," he decided. "I guess there isn't."

So with that thought in mind, he gained the courage to clasp your hand in his own. And you stayed out there most of the afternoon. Just enjoying the beautiful sky together.

And even despite the many failed attempts to get here, he realized that he wouldn't change a thing. You were worth it.


	3. Look

Mark was definitely a quiet person. But you could always tell how things were between you when you looked at each other.

And you were the same way with him; he didn't have to explain anything to you if he didn't want to but if he refused to look at you, then it was obvious that the two of you had a problem. The eyes are the windows to the soul, after all.

He'd always make sure to keep his gaze on you during dates unless he got shy. And you could always tell that by the light blushing of his cheeks and his flustered laugh.

You'd video call him when he was away on tour so that you could tell him any good news you had and watch his reactions in real-time.

His eyes never left yours when you were going with him through crowds. He would keep his hand in yours too but his eyes rarely left you. As long as you were with him, you were safe.

You made him pick up his chin and look at you when he was upset. When he wasn't doing well during practices, when the hate spiked suddenly, or when everything suddenly felt like too much. You made him look at you, focus on you so that he knew he wasn't going through it alone.

Being with Mark was easy for the most part. Your relationship was public in the sense that he talked about you in interviews now and sometimes you'd post pictures together on your dates. But you kept almost everything else private and you appreciated that from him.

It was hard being an idol. You'd seen that firsthand from being around the guys. You were lucky that you didn't get a lot of hate. The fans liked you and they thought you and Mark were adorable. You'd seen him get approached by fans almost everywhere you went. Most of the time, they just asked for a photo or autograph and they went on their way. Every now and then they might ask you for one too.

But it wasn't always like that.

You glanced up as some new customers walked in. "Hi there, can I help you?"

Immediately, you noticed the way their eyes widened in recognition. The way their phones magically appeared in their hands. These were obviously fans. But...something was different about them.

Mark was all smiles as you answered the door. He thought he'd surprise you since he finally had a night off.

"Surprise!" he exclaimed as soon as he saw you. You flashed him a small smile in return, but he saw the way your eyes shifted.

Something was off.

"Hey," he said, pulling you into a hug once he was in the door. "What's going on?"

"I don't know how to tell you this."

"Are you...breaking up with me?"

"No! It's nothing like that. But...." you trailed off.

He pulled back to look at you. "(Y/N), hey. Talk to me."

"I was at work today and I got ambushed by fans."

"What?"

"I don't know what happened. They were just getting into my personal space and asking me lots of questions. They wouldn't leave me alone, and I know your fans usually aren't like that."

At this point, Mark was sure that these were not regular fans. These were saesangs, the kind of fans known to invade the lives of the idols they liked. Sometimes even going so far as to stalk them just to catch a glimpse of them.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked.

You shook your head. "No, nothing like that. Management finally got them to leave because they were causing a scene, but I was really scared, Mark. I didn't even think to call you, I-I didn't know what to do. I still don't."

"Well, lucky for you, I do."

He gently guided you to sit down on the couch. He pulled out his phone as he put his other arm around you and stroked your shoulder. You slowly leaned into him, watching him type out a message.

"First thing we're going to do, send a message to our social media team. Have them check for anything that they posted on social media, the fan cafes, and get it taken down."

He hit send on the message.

"Second, tell the other members what happened and write a strongly worded post about how that is not okay just because our relationship is public. You're a person too, and you shouldn't be harassed like that under any circumstances. And we'll post that on all of our social media platforms."

"Does that work?" you asked.

He nodded. "It's not a permanent fix, obviously. But if the fans see we're upset about something, they usually take it to heart. Even the saesangs."

He quickly sent a message to the group chat to let the other members know and tell them to keep an eye out as well.

You recognized Jackson's picture as he immediately shot back an angry face emoji. Mark quickly replied saying he'd tell them the whole story later and turned off his notifications.

"I'll leave the post for later, but third," he added, squeezing one of your hands in his, "I'm buying take-out and we're going to have a lazy night in together. We'll do whatever you want."

"Mark," you whimpered. "Thank you." You weren't sure what you expected from him but it wasn't this.

You half expected him to listen, apologize on the fans' behalf, and leave it at that. Not because he wouldn't help you, but because making a big deal over a handful of fans' behavior among hundreds of thousands seemed almost pointless to you.

But he was determined to help anyway, and that meant the world to you.

He smiled, pulling you into another hug. "You don't have to thank me. I always want you to look to me when you need help, especially with things like this."

"I will," you assured him.

The social media managers were quick to find any posts connected to you and get them taken down. And fans were just as quick to send you an outpouring of love when they found out what had happened.

But you weren't worried about it anymore. With Mark looking out for you, you knew you'd be all right.


	4. Lullaby

BamBam was not a peaceful sleeper, by any means. When he was awake, he had thousands of thoughts running through his head at any time of day.

The same was true when he was trying to sleep. He often stayed up late because his mind was running too fast to be tired yet. And when he did get to sleep, he had numerous dreams taking over his subconscious and causing him to mumble and fidget continuously.

He wasn't bothered by it anymore, he'd just learned to live with it. Active minds were considered a good thing after all, weren't they?

The first time he met you was when he felt his mind actually stop for a moment. He was out with Yugyeom and Jackson, drinking and having fun. The three of them were tearing up the dance floor at the club where they were, grabbing the attention of everyone around.

As he turned to step off the dance floor, he nearly bumped into you. He froze immediately, his eyes staring into your own.

Whoa.

The music and lights around him faded, and you became the only thing he could see. He blinked suddenly, and everything came rushing back into his head.

"Hey, you okay?" you asked.

"Yeah." He ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm fine."

You stared at him for a second before one of your friends waved at you from a booth nearby.

"(Y/N)! Over here!" You moved past him, making your way over to your friends. BamBam quickly made his way off the dance floor like he'd originally planned.

He must be drunker than he thought to have a reaction like that. But he figured he could still buy Yugyeom and Jackson another.

With that goal in mind, he made his way to the bar to get more drinks. His shoulder bumped into someone on the way.

"Oh, sorry," he said as he turned around. And there you were again, making his head spin and his thoughts disappear. "Weren't you just--?" he pointed towards the booth in the corner.

"My friends and I have a rule. The last one to show up has to buy a round," you explained. "And I got held up in traffic."

"I see."

He leaned over the counter to tell the bartender his order.

"You've got some moves," you said after a moment. "You and your friends."

He chuckled, following your gaze to where Jackson was now hammered enough to be attempting to make the lawn sprinkler come back (and try to make it sexy). And Yugyeom was doing his version of the "shopping cart" dance to try and impress a girl.

"I swear they're usually better than that."

"Hey, I get it. As long as they're having fun."

"I'm BamBam," he said as he leaned against the counter. "And if you're looking for fun, you've found it."

You laughed. "Really? That's your pick-up line?"

"I never said I was trying to pick you up. But if you're interested--"

"Talk to me after two more drinks," you cut him off. "I just got here, I need to let loose first. Then we'll see." The bartender gave you your round and you made your way over to re-join your friends.

BamBam smirked, accepting his own drinks from the bartender and making his way over to Yugyeom and Jackson. He was immediately enveloped by the loud bass once again and started dancing wildly. He'd sober up a bit and see what happened. He was just looking for a good time, like he'd told you.

Three drinks later, you approached BamBam again. He yelled in excitement that you'd found him in the throng of people and immediately started dancing with you.

You found yourself wondering if he was always this friendly or if it was just his drunk side. It definitely didn't hurt that his hands were warm as he rested them on your sides and guided you to sway with him.

Soon he had repositioned you so that Jackson and Yugyeom could dance with you too. And you had to admit that they were better dancers than what you'd seen from their demonstration earlier that night.

BamBam suddenly spun you around to face him, putting one hand on your shoulder and leaning in towards your ear.

"Hey," he said. You nearly flinched at his proximity but it was obvious he was trying to make sure you heard him over the music. "I never got your name."

"It's (Y/N)."

"One more time, I missed it."

You moved your head so that he could hear you. "(Y/N)!"

BamBam did not take you home that night. Not because he didn't want to, but by the time he actually considered it, he'd sobered up and become the caretaker for Jackson and Yugyeom.

And he didn't mind that. He was happy to make sure they both got back safe.

But there was this lingering feeling that he should have at least gotten your number. He kicked himself for it when he was going to sleep.

The next morning he woke up to harsh sunlight streaming through his window. He winced, wondering when it had gotten so bright.

And it hit him like a ton of bricks.

He'd fallen asleep almost immediately last night. His brain had turned off. He'd had a dreamless sleep right up to this moment.

This was the best he'd felt in weeks. And for some reason, he wanted to give you the credit for it. He'd been thinking about you when he fell asleep. If he could just find you again--

He stood up, intending to get dressed but he saw a slip of paper sticking out of the pants he'd worn last night. He picked it up to get a closer look and immediately searched for his phone.

You'd left him your number after all! He dialed it as quickly as he could, waiting for you to pick up.

"Hey, (Y/N)? This is BamBam.........Thanks for giving me your number......Actually, I was wondering if I could take you out on a date..........Cool!"

He wasn't sure if this was love at first sight or what. But from the moment you met, you made him feel calmer, more relaxed. Like his own personal lullaby.

And since you left him your number and agreed to the date, you obviously felt a similar connection. He wasn't letting that go to waste.


	5. Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Miracle has a different feel than the other tracks in this series I tried something different when writing it.

Jinyoung pulled his coat tighter as the wind picked up. "I hate the cold."

"I told you we didn't have to go out tonight," Jaebum reminded him.

All the members had been working hard for the past few months to prepare for their new album release and schedules. Most of them had already headed home for the holidays, but ever since they were younger, he and JB always got together for a little while before going their separate ways.

It quickly became a tradition. And it was always nice to spend time together during this time of year.

Except for the biting cold, he thought harshly as another gust of wind flew by. Jaebum smirked.

"We're almost there, just hang on a few more minutes."

"Remind me why we couldn't get a cab?"

"Why would we get a cab when we could walk?"

Jinyoung sighed. Jaebum had always adored the weather this time of year. He loved stomping around in the snow, feeling the icy nip of the wind flush his cheeks and ruffle his hair. And that meant that he preferred to walk everywhere this time of year and look around.

It was as much their tradition as going out and getting food together was at this time of year. Normally Jinyoung didn't seem to mind, but this restaurant was a much longer walk than places of the past. He was quickly getting tired.

"Here we are!" Jaebum exclaimed.

He threw open the door to the restaurant and Jinyoung could have cried when he felt the warm air greet him. He followed quickly, glancing around the place. There were a couple of people in there, but it was mostly empty.

Jaebum eagerly sat down, peeling off his coat and scarf. Jinyoung mirrored him, although he kept looking around.

Something about this place seemed familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Have we been here before?"

"I haven't. But it looks promising."

Jinyoung tried to ignore the deja vu in his head as they ordered. He and Jaebum talked about family plans for the holidays and how long they'd be gone. They made some loose plans for when they'd come back in the new year.

"Here you go," a new voice said as their food was served. Jinyoung had just taken a sip of his drink when his eyes met yours.

He immediately started choking.

"Are you okay?" you asked, handing him some napkins. He feebly tried to wave you away, coughing and spluttering for a moment until he could breathe again.

He suddenly remembered why he knew this place. He'd come here one afternoon when he was window shopping. It was pouring down rain and he'd decided to duck into a nearby shop until it calmed down.

He'd ducked into this restaurant. You'd waited on him then too, trying to distract him from his sopping wet clothes with your cheerful smile and lame jokes. The food was incredible, but he remembered you vividly. You made him feel warm.

After the rain cleared up, he'd left with a promise to come back soon. And to his credit, he tried. But he could never seem to remember how to get back. He hadn't even gotten the restaurant's name when he left, so he'd all but given up hope. Some part of him always wondered if he'd imagined it.

But here you were, standing right in front of him again. Exactly as he remembered you all those months ago.

"Took you long enough to come back," you said.

"I...got lost."

"Well, we're glad you brought a friend this time." You gestured to Jaebum, who was eating quietly, watching how this would play out with rapt attention. "Please enjoy."

And with that, you were gone again.

Jaebum swallowed some food. "So....is that your ex?"

"No," Jinyoung sighed. "Just someone I haven't seen in a long time."

"I wouldn't have brought you here if I'd known."

"It's fine, let's just eat."

So they did. Or, at least Jaebum did. Jinyoung tried but it was incredibly hard when he kept seeing you out of the corner of his eye, talking and laughing with other customers. But right when he was going to stand up and say something, you stopped.

Another member of the waitstaff came and took their plates when they were finished.

"Could I speak to (Y/N) for a minute?" Jinyoung asked.

"(Y/N) already left for the night, sorry."

Jaebum watched his friend frown, obviously battling with his emotions on what to do now.

"If you run, you might still have a chance," he said.

"What?"

"Go on. I'll finish up here." Jinyoung nodded, immediately grabbing his stuff to go run out into the street after you.

You hadn't made it very far before you heard someone yelling your name. You turned to see Jinyoung racing towards you, his breath coming out in large gasps around him.

"Please, listen to me," he panted as he finally caught up to you. "I had every intention of coming back to see you, but I couldn't find that restaurant to save my life."

"I'm pretty sure I gave you my number. If you didn't want to call--"

"I did. I really, really did. But I ran all my clothes through the wash and it was ruined."

You sighed. "I'd finally given up on you and then you just showed up out of nowhere, looking just as good as last time."

"I'd hope I look a little better this time. At least I'm not wet." You cracked a small smile. "I really am sorry. Could you...give me another chance to make it up to you?"

Jaebum sighed in relief when he saw his friend backtracking to the restaurant. "There you are! You ran off so fast you forgot your jacket. Weren't you cold?"

And Jinyoung was surprised to say that he wasn't. But he knew why; he'd noticed it the first time he met you, when he'd been shivering from the cold rain. Being near you made him feel warm.

"Did you work things out?" Jaebum pressed as he put his coat back on.

"Yeah. We'll set something up in the new year. And I'm going to make it count this time."

"Great, then let's get you home. It'll be a miracle if you don't catch a cold."

But that wasn't the miracle of this cold night.

No, the miracle was meeting you again. The one who reminded him of spring, even in the dead of winter.


	6. Eclipse

It happened during an interview as part of his solo promotions.

One of the interviewers asked who his biggest support had been throughout the process. Jackson nearly had to bite his tongue to keep from saying your name automatically.

You were his rock. You had been for the past few album recordings, as well as his own solo work. Yes, the other members were incredibly supportive and did whatever they could to make it easier on him when they had the time.

But you were the one coaxing him to go to bed at 3 a.m., pulling him away from his work. The one who listened and suggested tweaking a few smalls things instead of starting from scratch when his ideas were rejected. The one who kept his apartment clean during a particularly stressful two weeks just so he wouldn't have to worry about it later.

He wouldn't have gotten this far already without you. And he was incredibly grateful for everything you'd done for him.

But he was quickly becoming concerned about your relationship. His rising fame as part of Got7 and as a solo artist took a lot of time and energy that he could be devoting to you instead. The entertainment industry never slowed down, and as long as he was in the spotlight, he'd be getting more opportunities.

Would you...stay with him through all of that? Would you continue to support him and care for him the way you always had, or would it be too much for you? Was he too much for you? What if you suddenly left him? How would he handle himself without you?

He couldn't bear to ask you outright. He was supposed to be the confident one in your relationship. He had no reason to doubt you, so voicing his concerns might only make things worse in your relationship. However, choosing to hide that thought would prove to be the worse option.

You noticed it almost immediately. Jackson was a bright and outgoing person, but for some reason, he suddenly seemed subdued around you.

At first, you thought it could be stress again, but that didn't make sense. The comebacks for Got7 and his solo work were right on schedule. They'd gotten everything prepared by now, they were just fine-tuning promotions and release dates.

Those weren't enough to cause most people stress. Then you figured that he might be stressed about the fans' reaction to the music. That was a common concern for the other members right now.

"Hey," you told him, squeezing his shoulder, "it's going to be fine. You worked really hard for this, and it's going to pay off."

But that only seemed to make his mood worse.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine," he replied. "Just have a lot on my mind, I guess."

He offered you a weak smile and you nodded, satisfied for now. But this wasn't the end of it.

You showed up to surprise him at the studio a few days later. Just to check in, make sure things were fine. If they weren't, you were going to wring some answers out of Yugyeom and BamBam.

As luck would have it, you got there right in the middle of them practicing. You waited outside, knowing that opening the door would only make them lose focus.

But as you had the thought, you saw Jackson slip. He came tumbling down, nearly slamming his head against the hard floor. He rolled over to the side, pulling himself back up immediately.

From what you could see, he wanted to run through the song again, while the others were quick to tell him to sit out for a minute. He didn't take kindly to that suggestion and turned towards the door to try and storm out. Only to see you standing there.

"(Y/N)?" he said as he opened the door. "How long have you been here?"

"Not very long. Do you want to sit for a minute?"

"I'm fine--"

"Jackson, I just want to talk. Away from prying eyes," you explained, shooting a look towards the rehearsal space where all of his members could currently see you.

He nodded, leading the way to another area of the building where you could sit comfortably together.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"No."

"Well then what has you so stressed out?"

"I don't want to bother you with it."

"Jackson," you sighed. "Don't you trust me?"

"I'm worried that...if I keep being successful, you'll get tired of it and leave me."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" he countered. "I wouldn't have gotten this far so fast without you to help me. But if I keep going at the rate I'm going, it's only going to get harder for both of us. I'll have a lot more on my plate and I won't have as much time for you. I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to stay with me."

"Then I'll just have to try harder too."

"W-what?"

"If you're going to be more successful, then I'll work harder at supporting you. You don't deserve anything less than that."

"(Y/N)--"

"You deserve every success that comes your way. If it gets to be too much and we have a problem, we can work it out together. But please don't stress yourself out about it now. I promise I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Jackson could have cried.

He would have eagerly just held you in his arms and cried because of how understanding you were being. You weren't mad or upset with him for feeling this way. You were...supportive. Exactly the way you always were.

It wasn't surprising, but he was still grateful.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he finally managed. "I love you."

"I love you too. Are you still okay to practice?"

He nodded quickly, giving you a quick peck. "I'll be fine. Promise." And with that, he went back to the practice room.

You gave him exactly five minutes before following to make sure everything was all right. And it looked like it was. He was in high spirits again, hitting every step of choreography with enthusiasm.

You smiled. No, you definitely weren't going anywhere.

There was nowhere else you'd rather be than with him.


	7. You Calling My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation Soulmate AU

Reincarnated soulmates were always a tricky situation. Only one half of the pairing remembered their past memories together, and they wouldn't remember right away.

They would get small flashes. Pieces of a memory that faded as quickly as chasing a dream when you woke up.

JB did not believe he had a soulmate. He had none of the usual markings. He would sometimes get random pieces of something, like a street that he'd never seen, or a silhouette of a person he didn't know, and he'd thought for a while that he had the switching bodies bond.

That or the voices in your head bond, because he'd hear whispers every now and then. A voice that did not belong to him saying things that sounded vaguely familiar. He had dull senses of deja vu that made him feel dizzy like his brain was trying to reboot.

Around his eighteenth birthday, everything suddenly clicked into place. He wasn't sure what the trigger was, but his thoughts and senses were suddenly flooded with memories of you. He could pinpoint the street where you used to live. The whispers were pulled from conversations you'd had together. Your silhouette had never looked so familiar to him, he didn't know how he couldn't recognize you before this moment.

This was his soulmate bond. But now he had another problem.

How was he going to find you? Would you even believe him if he did? If the roles were reversed, he might just consider you a crazed fan trying to get close to him. But you weren't like that, he was sure of it.

Even knowing who you were, Jaebum wouldn't find you for several more years. To be fair, he tried. He went looking everywhere that they toured. He checked out the fan cafes to see if a username or picture sparked his memory.

Nothing did but he didn't stop searching. He'd remembered how badly your last separation went. You were heading home after a date. He stopped to tie his shoe, and a mugger had leaped out of nowhere to attack you. You weren't defenseless and had immediately started fighting back.

He struck you across the head and Jaebum had raced into the middle of the fight to protect you. Even now, he could remember the sound of the gunshot ringing out. You had stared up at him in horror as he grasped his stomach, trying to stem the blood flowing from the wound. The mugger had already fled, knowing that he would get caught if he stayed.

"Jaebum, stay with me," you'd said. He tried to tell you it would be okay. That it would take much more than this to separate you again.

But his vision was getting spotty and he just wanted to sleep. The last thing he saw was you, tears streaming down your face as you begged him to hang on just a little longer.

That image made him all the more determined to find you.

It happened unexpectedly.

He was at a party to celebrate the announcement of their new tour. BamBam had done everything short of taking out an ad on a bus to announce this party and have as many people as possible come.

Jaebum was in the middle of talking to Jinyoung when his head suddenly whipped around, searching for something.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"You mean besides Yugyeom and Jackson over there?"

But Jaebum wasn't listening, he'd already disappeared into the crowd of people. He listened carefully, following what he thought sounded like your voice. Were you really here?

The only ones he could make out in the back room were Day6's members and some of their friends they'd brought. But even as he had the thought, he heard you loud and clear.

"Come on, Jae! You've got this!"

His eyes found yours immediately. You were cheering for Jae as he and SungJin faced each other in a game of Twister that they'd found somewhere. They were currently nearly on top of each other, SungJin with a much steadier footing than his friend.

You opened your mouth to cheer him on again but felt a tap on your shoulder.

"Hey. You're...(Y/N), right?"

"That's me," you confirmed, taking another swig of your drink. "You one of Jae's friends?"

"I know the group, yeah."

You turned to face him fully and your eyes widened. "Oh, wait! I know you....you're with Got7, right?"

"Yeah, I'm--"

But at that exact moment, Jae fell over onto Sungjin and knocked both of them down. "Yes! You owe me dinner, (Y/N)!" Young K exclaimed.

"Honestly, Jae," you sighed as you helped him up. "You couldn't hold on a little longer?"

"Sorry. Sungjin's got a good sense of balance."

You shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going to find another drink. Might as well enjoy myself before I lose a month's savings," you added as you glared at Young K. The bassist grinned easily back at you, knowing that he was going to eat well on your dime.

You'd only gone a few steps out of the room when that same man from before appeared with a drink held out for you.

"You looked thirsty," he said by way of explanation.

"Thanks. Have we met before? You look really familiar." Before you could respond, you threw up your hand. "Forget it, that was a stupid thing to say. You all work at the same company, you're famous. I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before now."

He took a deep breath. "You actually look familiar to me too."

"Really? And what was your name again?"

"Im Jaebum."

He said it so softly that you shouldn't have been able to hear it. But it rang out clear as a bell to you.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Jaebum." You felt a buzzing at the back of your mind. Like you'd heard that before. Like you knew that name.

"Nice to meet you again, (Y/N)."

"Again?" you repeated, looking up at him.

It was like a flash of lightning. Memories, thoughts, voices, everything that you'd forgotten about him. You remembered watching him die in front of you.

"Jaebum," you said softly. "Y-you were--I'm so sorry, I--" His grip on your hand tightened, pulling you into him.

"Hey, no more crying, okay? I'm right here, and I'm going to stay with you this time."

"But...what if I lose you again?

He smiled. "Then just start calling my name. I'll find you."


End file.
